masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Virgon
Introduction Virgon, officially the Grand Kingdom of Virgon, is a unitary constitutional monarchy. It is the largest habitable world in Helios Beta-system and the third-largest in Cyrannus Sector, and it possesses the second-largest economy zone in region, just behind that of the Caprica. Over the past century, Virgon has been a major power with strong cultural, economic, military and political influence in Colonies. Planetary Geography and Climate Virgon is a world and possesses a wide variety of landscapes, from long coastal plains endless to mountain ranges. The planet also has extensive river systems such as the Asine River, the Doric River, the Gerousia River, and the Isocrate River, which divides the continent Kypris from the Helots Mountains and flows into the Creta Sea at Perioeci City. Along the coast-lines a predominantly oceanic with a high level of rainfall, mild winters and cool to warm summers. Inland the climate becomes more continental with hot, stormy summers, colder winters and less rain. The climate of the Helots Mountains and other mountainous regions is mainly alpine, with the number of days with temperatures below freezing over 150 per year and snow cover lasting for up to six months. Forests account for 28% of the land area of Virgon. Virgon is the second most wooded of the Twelve Colonies. Virgonese forests are also some of the most diversified of Colonies, with more varieties of trees than anywhere else in the sector. History Virgon was founded by the followers of Hestia from the Virgon Galleon around 154 CE. Virgon originally depended on agronomy and light industry for its first-off development as did most other colonies. For the more advanced Gemonese economy the Virgonese were seen as an underdeveloped backwater investment opportunity, and many trading routes were developed between Colonies. Virgon had a declining monarchy and a strong national parliament. Gemenon exploited its low labour costs but improved its industrial infrastructure, and Virgon eventually saw its economy become vibrant and successful. Out of this its people became known for their most frivolous pursuit, fashion. Although Virgon is one of the most industrialized and developed Colonies, it is ranked behind such less populous Colonies as Caprica, Leonis or Libran. This situation results from the Virgonese government's decision to invest in hydro-electric power just after the Cylon War, which is why Virgon is less energy dependent than comparable Colonies. Society and Culture Virgon has been a centre of cultural creation for centuries. Many Virgonese artists have been among the most renowned of their time, and Virgon is still recognized in the world for its rich cultural tradition. The Grand Kingdom of Virgon is a unitary constitutional monarchy with strong democratic traditions. It greatly strengthened the authority of the executive in relation to parliament. The executive branch itself has two leaders: the Monarch of the Virgonese Kingdom is heredity position, and the Government, led by the Monarch-appointed Virgon Prime Minister. The largest cities on Virgon, in terms of metropolitan area population, are Boskirk (11-million), Menelaus (1.7-million), Doria (1.6-million), Lacedaemon (1.1-million), Laconia (1.1-million), Semele (1-million), Hesychius (999-thousand), Acardia (768-thousand) and Tayg (641-thousand). Many of the Colonials' most celebrated actors, models, and public speakers were Virgons. Every world looked to Virgon for each season's trends, even in Caprica City. Virgons set the style. Behind the glitz and the glamour, Virgons control or influence far more than anyone suspected. They are said to have 'the eye', a sixth sense for opportunities, personalities, and motives. The Virgons were religious, but no fiercely. Many oracles come from Virgon, but so do many business moguls, city builders, artists, and soldiers. They claimed it is just healthy, sensible ambition. Have faith in yourself and your deeds, and the Gods will provide for you. Outside fashion, Virgons' reputation is one of excellence without notoriety. Self-effacing, and respectful, most Virgons choose accomplishment over fanfare any day of the week. Virgons hold some fo the most underrated positions in the Colonial military, often as gunners due to their keen vision and reflexes. Virgon receives the highest number of tourists per year, largely thanks to the numerous cultural establishments and historical buildings implanted all over the territory. It counts 1,200 museums welcoming more than 50 million people annually. Virgon is considered to be the most cosmopolitan of all the Colonies. It is also home the the Virgon Orbital Drydocks, were it is meant to only build and repair ships, as compared to Scorpion where they are mainly meant to provide minor repairs, and resupply ships. Virgon Brew was a beer produced on the planet and exported to other Colonies. In public ceremonies, the Virgon delegate wears a light blue sash. Provinces and Cities *Boskirk *Menelaus *Doria Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Worlds Category:Cyrannus Sector